


Quidditch Get together

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Gryffindor keeper Stiles has a crush on Ravenclaw seeker Derek.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and wrote it. I didn't put too much thought on if they are in the "right" house. For the purpose of the story, they are in the "right" house. Hope you enjoy. :)

Stiles kept glancing over at the tall brooding boy across the room. Professor Finstock was rambling on about Charms or whatever, but Stiles’s attention was focused on the handsome boy known as Derek Hale. Derek was a Ravenclaw prefect so he knew he had no shot at being friends, much less more than friends with him. Stiles was known as one of the trouble makers of Hogwarts so there was no way that Derek would ever give him a second look as a love interest. “Dude, you are being obvious,” his best friend Scott Mccall whispered in his ear.   
“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Stiles said not removing his eyes from Derek.   
Scott rolled his eyes and took notes. Derek turned his eyes to look at Stiles who accidently knocked something over in his attempts to look away from Derek. Professor Finstock sighed.  
“Ok, which idiot is making noise back there? Greenberg! I told you that I would take away house points next time you made a mess!”   
“But Professor, I didn’t do anything,” Greenberg said. Danny snickered beside him.   
“Ten points from Gryffindor!” Scott and Stiles sighed out of relief because it was nice that for once they were the ones who weren’t getting points taken away from their house. Although, Stiles felt a tiny bit guilty that Greenberg got attacked, but on the other hand, Finstock was always mad at Greenberg for something.   
“Nice going doofus,” Scott whispered to Stiles. “You’ve got points deducted from our house.”  
Stiles grinned apologetically and actually attempted to pay attention to what Finstock was saying. Thankfully class ended shortly after. “Everyone can go except McCall, Stilinski, Lahey, Boyd, Reyes, Mahealani, and Greenberg.”  
The seven Gryffindor quidditch players walked over to the desk wondering what Finstock wanted to talk to them about. Stiles noticed that Derek looked at him with a raised eyebrow on the way out of the classroom. Stiles couldn’t wait for Finstock to stop blabbing so he could talk to his best friend.   
“The first match is coming up tomorrow We are playing against Ravenclaw. Do you think that all of you are up for the task of playing or will you be too busy checking out the competition to play,” Finstock asked Stiles directly.   
Stiles started rambling. “I don’t know what you’re talking about coach. I am perfectly capable of playing. I’m the best keeper there is.”  
“Yeah, keep that confidence. Going out there confident will help a lot. Do you think you could stop looking at Hale’s behind while you’re keeping the goal?”  
Stiles turned red and refrained from yelling at the coach. “Yes Professor.” Finstock yelled at his team about that nights practice before dismissing them for lunch.   
“Can you believe that jerk,” Stiles asked Scott when they were out of earshot. “Thinking I have the hots for Derek Hale. Stupid Prefect, Quidditch captain, and way out of my league.”  
“You’re right about him being out of your league,” Scott snickered. “But come on dude. It’s not like people don’t know you have a crush on Derek. I think Derek is the only one who doesn’t know that you have feelings for him. I am pretty sure that he doesn’t even know you exist.”  
“Then why was he staring at me on the way out of the classroom,” Stiles asked with a dopey grin on his face.   
“Because you knocked something over and let Greenberg take the fall,” Scott reminded him.   
Stiles sighed. “Maybe I will ask Derek out if you asked out a certain Gryffindor quidditch player.”  
Scott turned red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
“Good luck tomorrow boys,” Professor Argent and Ravenclaw head of house said to Scott and Stiles. “Hopefully we won’t kill you guys too bad in the score.”  
“Just because we haven’t won in a while doesn’t mean we won’t win now,” Stiles retaliated. “We’re going to beat you guys!!”   
Professor Argent laughed before walking away to have a quick word with Derek at the Ravenclaw dining hall table.  
“He’s so hot,” Stiles said staring at Derek who caught him staring at him again. “Crap. Let’s go sit down.”  
Stiles pulled Scott over to Isaac, Boyd, Danny and Danny’s boyfriend Ethan who was a Slytherin. When Ethan asked Danny out, the school was shocked that a Slytherin chose to go out with a Gryffindor but Danny’s friends didn’t care who he dated as long as he was a decent guy. So far Ethan proved to be a decent guy at least towards Danny and his friends. Scott knew that Danny was the only reason that Ethan was nice to them.   
“Good luck tomorrow guys,” Ethan told the team squeezing Danny’s hand.   
“Thanks. We’re going to need it,” Scott said. “Derek is really good and somebody who shall remain nameless won’t stop drooling over him. I literally saw him drooling and moaning Derek’s name when I got up this morning.”  
Stiles rolled his eyes, ignoring the blush forming on his cheeks. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“I overheard him talking to someone about you,” Ethan told Stiles. “He was wondering why you kept looking at him.”  
“Who was he talking to,” Stiles asked immediately.   
“Some red head from Hufflepuff. I think her name is Lydia. She’s dating that Ravenclaw girl Allison. The Professors daughter.”  
“Excuse me,” Stiles said excusing himself from food which was shocking to everyone. Stiles walked to the Hufflepuff table where he saw the redhead that Ethan mentioned and sat beside her.  
“Hi. Lydia is it? I think we have Herbology together.” Stiles was being formal. He knew who Lydia is but he didn’t know if he remembered him as much as he remembered her.  
“We do. You’re here to ask what I was saying to Derek aren’t you? Your crush on him is more obvious than Finstock’s drinking problem,” Lydia replied. Allison snickered.   
“Why don’t you get a backbone and ask him out? It’s not that hard to ask someone out.”  
“Like you’re one to talk,” Stiles told her. “Didn’t I hear that your father set the two of you up?”  
Allison blush confirmed his question. “That’s besides the point.”  
“It’s not like I can just go up to Derek and ask him out. It’s not like he’s an out going or outspoken person. He’s also a stickler for the rules and in case you haven’t noticed trouble seems to follow me around. Argent loves to give me and Scott detention even if we don’t do anything wrong.”  
Allison laughed. “Like the two of you are so innocent.”  
“Doesn’t really matter. What were you saying to Derek?”  
Lydia rolled her eyes. “I just said that you are a nice guy from what I have seen. You love to make people laugh and you have a kind heart and that he should give you a chance if he likes you. He doesn’t exactly like opening up and giving his heart to people, which I totally understand. I had my heart crushed by a guy named Jackson before I came here to Hogwarts. He was a total jerk.” Lydia’s heart raced as she felt her girlfriend squeeze her hand. “But he’s focused on the quidditch game right now. I would try speaking with him after they win tomorrow.”  
“Wait, you’re rooting for Ravenclaw? Why not Gryffindor?”  
“My girlfriend is in Ravenclaw,” Lydia said looking at him like he was crazy for asking that question. “Of course I’m going to support her house.”  
“Right. Well I will see you around,” Stiles said walking back over taking his rightful place beside Scott.   
“What happened,” Scott asked. Stiles filled them in on everything while staring at the handsome brooding Ravenclaw who once again, caught him staring at him. Derek blushed.   
“Did you see that? Derek blushes. Did you know Derek blushes,” Stiles asked looking at his teammates/friends dreamily.  
They all snickered. Stiles gave them the finger before eating. After classes, they had dinner before having their practice that evening. There was an unexpected visitor watching.   
“Do you think that someone should tell him to leave,” Erica asked.  
“No. What’s the harm of him being out here. Maybe he wanted to check me out,” Stiles said winking in the direction Derek was in. A pink blush spread across Derek’s space before he left.   
“Dang Stiles. You scared him off,” Scott teased. Stiles stuck out his tongue maturely and got in his position. After a few hours of practice, Professor Finstock called them down.   
“Ok. I hope you don’t disappoint me and our house tomorrow! Go get some sleep!”   
The team went to their dorm where they slept. In the morning, they ate a good breakfast before going on the field. Derek walked over to Stiles.   
“Hey,” Derek said awkwardly. “I just wanted to wish you good luck.”   
Stiles remembered the words that Lydia told him and smiled at Derek. “Good luck to you too,” he said softly.  
Derek smiled. “Lydia said that you like me. I have noticed you staring at me a lot and your heart rate increases when I’m around.”  
Stiles blushed. “You’re a werewolf aren’t you?”  
“Yeah. Hence my distance from everyone. She said that you would be cool with it because your friends Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Erica are ones.”  
“Yeah, most of our quidditch team are. Except me. I’m all human. That’s not a problem is it,” Stiles asked nervously biting his lip.  
Derek laughed. “I always think its cute when you bite your lip like that. You’re not the only one who likes to stare at their secret crush. Although, I am less obvious about it.” Derek winked at him before walking away.   
Scott ran over to Stiles. “What happened?”  
“He said that he liked me but he didn’t ask me out or anything,” Stiles said staring at the mystery that was Derek Hale. “And he’s a werewolf like you, only he’s afraid to get close to people. And he wished me good luck.”  
“STILINSKI!” Finstock ran over to the gruesome twosome. “What was Derek Hale talking to you about?”  
“Just wanted to innocently wish me good luck,” Stiles said with a grin.  
“Just focus on the game!”   
The game lasted for hours and was intense. Professor Argent and Finstock were sitting next to each other teasing each other about who had the better team and placed bets on the outcome of the match which was pretty close. The game ended and Gryffindor won when Isaac caught the snitch. Everyone flew to the ground and Gryffindor celebrated. Derek walked over to the celebration and hesitantly pulled Stiles to the side.  
“Congratulations,” he said simply giving Stiles a hug. Stiles was a bit taken aback but didn’t reject the hug.   
“Thanks. You did great as well. That was some impressive flying. You are amazing. I wouldn’t be surprised if you went pro one day!”  
“If I was so good I would have caught the snitch wouldn’t I,” Derek asked raising an eyebrow.  
“Well, you can’t win them all. You’re still a superb flyer,” Stiles rambled.  
“Would you like to go on a date with me sometime,” Derek asked cutting off Stiles rambling.  
Stiles grinned. “Are you serious?”  
Derek looked up from the ground to Stiles eyes. “Yeah. I am. You’re really cute and I would like to date you.”  
“Can I have a celebratory kiss,” Stiles asked afraid he might be pushing his luck.  
Derek laughed as he smelt his fear and pulled Stiles in for a sweet kiss. “You have more of that to look forward to later.”


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek go on a date the day after the quidditch game

“How do I look,” Stiles asked Scott. “Do I look like I’m dateable?”  
“Apparently you do because Derek wanted to go on a date with you,” Scott told him not looking up from his quidditch book. “He asked you out.”  
Stiles rolled his eyes. “Scott, just look at me and tell me if I’m attractive or not!”  
Scott looked at him. “You look good. Derek will think you look good too. Promise. I wish Boyd and Isaac would get back soon because you are driving me insane. Why can’t you drive them insane too?”  
“Well, I bet you would like for Isaac to get back soon. I’m sorry. I just have liked Derek for so long and want to look nice.”  
“You do look nice,” Scott told him seriously.  
“I wish I could be a werewolf so I would know if you were lying or telling me the truth,” Stiles mumbled as he finished getting ready.   
“Dude, I’m being honest with you. You’re a catch. Derek is lucky to have you.”  
Stiles grinned. “I hope so. Well, I am going to go meet him now. You should ask out your crush. You will be a lot happier.”  
“You’re saying that like you asked Derek out when you didn’t. But I will give it some consideration. Seriously.”  
“Ok. I’ll see you later.”  
Stiles quickly rushed out of the room to try to get to the great hall to meet Derek for their date. It was a Hogsmeade weekend so Derek said that they would be going to the Three Broomsticks for lunch and that everything would be on him. Stiles could have swore he saw Professor Finstock glaring at him walking out hand in hand with Derek but he shrugged it off because he wasn’t going to let him ruin what would hopefully be a perfect day.   
“Are you sure you want to go out with me,” Stiles asked Derek as they made their way slowly to the Three Broomsticks.   
Derek looked at Stiles like he lost his mind. “Yeah. Like I said, you’ve been a secret crush of mine for a while. I am just not obvious with who I like. I’m not oblivious to who you are. I definitely have noticed who you are. You and your friend McCall are referred to as the gruesome twosome around school with all your pranks and behavior. I heard your friend say something about how he didn’t think I notice you exist. Believe me, as a prefect I know that you exist. I just hope that you’ll behave around me so I don’t have to give you detention or take away house points.”  
Stiles looked at Derek and saw that he was smiling. “Oh, you’re joking right?”  
“Maybe. Maybe not,” Derek replied mysteriously.   
“I just like to have fun you know. It’s fun pulling pranks on people. Most of the time they’re harmless.”  
“You’ve pulled some pretty great ones. Of course if you tell people that I will deny it,” Derek said winking at the shorter boy. “That’s actually one of the reasons I noticed you. It’s pretty hard to notice a guy who is always pulling pranks on people. It didn’t hurt that you were attractive either.”  
“Did you ever have a crush on Scott? We spent most of our time together doing those things,” Stiles asked casually. Derek didn’t miss the irregularity in his heart rate and the new waft of anxiety.   
“No,” Derek replied simply and honestly. “Just you.”   
Stiles blushed as he felt his hand being squeezed tightly. “Another question for you. Will us being in different houses affect anything? I know that some of our pranks have caused some alienation among Ravenclaws, although to be fair, we were aiming for the Slytherins but Ravenclaw screwed it up.”  
Derek laughed. “You’re cute. I don’t care about what people say. I will date whoever I like no matter what house they are in. Its my life and I’m not too worried about what people say about me. Life is too short to not be happy.”  
“That’s true. I keep telling Scott that he should talk to Isaac about his feelings for him. I notice that the two of them are always secretly glancing at each other. It’s so obvious. Although I suppose there is a plus to them not dating each other.”  
“What’s that,” Derek asked curiously.  
“They’re not constantly having sex in our room,” Stiles said laughing. Derek chuckled. “That would really suck. It’s bad enough when Danny brings Ethan into our room, but at least he has the decency to put up silencing charms. The idiot known as my best friend doesn’t do that when he jacks off. It’s very rude. Not everyone wants to hear that.”  
“Maybe he wants Isaac to hear that,” Derek suggested.   
“Don’t make me have nightmares,” Stiles shuddered.   
“Well, if you ever want to come to my room and hang out if it ever gets to that point you’re more than welcome to. We don’t have to do anything. As a prefect, I get my own room. There are two beds though, and we don’t have to do anything. I’m just extending an offer. I’m not trying to pressure you into anything or whatever.”  
Stiles laughed. “You haven’t even taken me out on a date yet and you’re already inviting me into your bedroom. Awesome.” Stiles took pleasure in that deep blush that Derek made.   
“Stiles, I’m not saying we have to have sex anytime soon. I’d actually prefer if we didn’t. I hope I’m not offending you but I like taking things slowly.”  
“That’s cool with me,” Stiles said smiling. “But could I still come to your room for refuge in case of any sexing going on? We could study together too. Or have innocent sleepovers.”  
Derek snorted. He doubted Stiles had done anything innocent in years. “That actually wouldn’t be bad. You might benefit from my help with studying.”  
Stiles looked at Derek in shock. “Wow. You’re hilarious.”  
Derek laughed which is a sound that Stiles felt like he could listen to for the rest of his life and not get tired of it.  
“I have my moments,” Derek replied with a wink. The two of them walked inside the Three Broomsticks and sat down in a corner booth away from most of the people.   
They ordered butterbeer and food. Stiles couldn’t help but stare at Derek with a huge ridiculous smile because he couldn’t believe he was on a date with the handsome Derek Hale.   
“Do I have something on my face or something,” Derek asked after ten minutes of nonstop staring from Stiles.  
“No. Not at all. I’m just in disbelief that I am on a date with the handsomest guy in Hogwarts. I am so lucky.”  
Pink spread across Derek’s cheeks as he took Stiles hand in his. “You’re not the only lucky one.”  
The two of them spent time talking while they ate. They were met with occasional disapproving looks, but neither one of them cared. Both of them were out to their family. Speaking of family, Stiles saw his father walk in and buried his face in his hands blushing.  
“What’s wrong,” Derek asked picking up on Stiles racing heart and blush.   
“My father just walked in.” Derek turned around to look at Stiles father. Stiles dad worked at the ministry of magic as one of the most respected Aurors in the field.   
Immediately, Mr. Stilinksi noticed his son and his date and walked over to them. “Hey son,” he greeted placing a hand on an embarrassed Stiles shoulder.  
“Hey dad. Fancy meeting you here. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work?”  
“I came to meet Professor Finstock and Argent for a late lunch. Who is this?”  
Stiles introduced Derek to his father. “Ok, now that the two of you exchanged hello’s you can go now. I think I see your lunch buddies coming in. It was nice seeing you dad. Goodbye.”  
“Hold on there Stiles, I want to say a few words to my sons date,” Mr. Stilinksi said causing Stiles to blush harder. Derek fought the urge to laugh at his date.   
Mr. Stilinski forced Stiles to move so he could sit down for a minute. Stiles moaned as his father semi interrogated his date. “I hear a lot of things about you Derek. I hope that you can be a good influence on my son and get him to stop getting in trouble so much.”  
Derek laughed. “I will try sir. However, he is a sneaky one.”   
Derek winked at Stiles when his father wasn’t looking. “I guess I should get going. Congrats on winning yesterday. I am really proud of you son and I love you. I’ll talk to you later. Have fun.”  
Derek couldn’t help but laugh when Mr. Stilinksi walked over to meet his friends. “I am so sorry Derek. I wasn’t expecting that to happen. I didn’t know we would run into my dad and that he would interrogate you and embarrass me to death. I’ll understand if you don’t want to go out with me again.”  
Derek moved to sit beside Stiles instead of across from him and pulled him in for a kiss. “Didn’t bother me. I enjoyed it. Your father really cares about you and I think that’s amazing. Don’t be embarrassed. This has been an amazing date. At least to me. And you seem to have had fun.”  
“I have. Other than my dad coming over and embarrassing me this has been the best date I have ever been on,” Stiles admitted. “I’m glad that my dad didn’t ruin this date. Do you still want to date me?”  
Derek chuckled and took Stiles hand in his. “Of course. I’m guessing you’re ready to go?”  
“Yes. Please.” Derek paid for their meal. On their way out the door, Stiles’s father made a big production of saying good bye to his son.  
“Keep him out of trouble Derek! He needs a good influence like you in his life!”  
Stiles was unusually quiet most of the way back to Hogwarts. “Come on Stiles. It’s not that big of a deal. It could be worse. Your father could hate me. Isn’t it better this way?”  
Stiles shot him a glare. “I suppose.”   
“I’ve never seen you this quiet before. Even during class you chat nonstop with Scott.”  
“And with your super sensitive werewolf hearing you heard everything I said didn’t you?”  
“Of course. Just pretended like I didn’t. I didn’t want anyone to know that I was a werewolf even though I knew there were other werewolves here,” Derek told him.  
“Why didn’t you try to find them instead of keeping to yourself? Surely all that time alone was boring?” Stiles felt bad for him and squeezed his hand.  
“I survived. I wasn’t completely alone. I talked to my sister. I don’t know. I guess I was just scared. We live in a world where werewolves aren’t really accepted. I was afraid that if people knew they would shun me or whatever. I also happen to be gay. I’m a gay werewolf. I thought that keeping to myself would be easier than having friends who would come to reject me.”  
“I’m sorry Der,” Stiles said softly.  
“No, it’s alright. I lived with my choices. I focused on school and have top marks in everything. I’m also really great at Quidditch which is one of the only times I feel free. I haven’t told anyone, but you know how you said I was good enough to go pro? Well, I’ve gotten a couple letters from people interested in me joining their team after I graduate. I don’t know what I’m going to do yet. I still have a couple years to think about it so I’m not too worried right now.”  
“I’ll be rooting for you. Man I wish I would have worked up the courage to talk to you sooner,” Stiles told him.  
“To be honest, if you had I’m not sure if I would have talked to you. No offense. I just wouldn’t have wanted to get close to someone only to be hurt.”  
“But you talk to Lydia,” Stiles said.  
“She’s the Hufflepuff prefect. I have had to spend time with her and she told me that she knew I was a werewolf and that she didn’t care. She said she was a Banshee and that no supernatural creature would bother her. She was a person who would be friends with anyone. I was kinda talked into being her friend, but she’s pretty cool.”  
“Do you think you would like to hang out with me and my friends sometimes? I am pretty sure that as werewolves and people who are also gay, they will accept you,” Stiles told him with a smile. “You’re a cool dude. You’ll fit right in with all of us.”  
“I suppose it wouldn’t be a bad idea to have friends. I mean someone has to be a good influence on all of you trouble makers,” Derek said winking at Stiles who laughed.   
The two of them walked into the castle. “Want to meet them now?”  
“I know who they are,” Derek told him.   
“I know but you know what I mean.”  
“Yeah. That sounds good.” Derek followed Stiles up to his room where he was formally introduced to Stiles friends who all accepted him with open arms. Stiles stared at Derek and gave him a kiss.  
“Thanks for the best date ever.”  
“Here’s to many more,” Derek told him raising his glass to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek's first Christmas. They get Isaac/Scott together as well cuz they're tired of the sexual tension between the two of them.

Christmas was drawing nearer and Stiles was freaking out about what to get for Derek. Currently he was curled up next to his handsome werewolf boyfriend on Derek’s bed watching Derek read a book for fun. Stiles had scoffed but Derek said he would kick him out if he didn’t let him read. His desire to be curled up next to his boyfriend was more important than his need to talk to him. Besides, he enjoyed having Derek’s hands run through his hair. After twenty minutes of silence which was a new record for Stiles he couldn’t take being quiet anymore so he asked Derek the question he’s been wanting to ask for days now.  
“Derek, what do you want for Christmas,” Stiles asked watching as Derek one handedly dogear the page he was on and close the book.  
“I’ve told you before that I don’t want anything. I’m serious. I have everything I want,” Derek replied placing a kiss on the top of Stiles head.   
Stiles scowled. “We’ve been dating a few weeks and hopefully this will be our first Christmas of many together. You are a very hard man to shop for. You have practically every book that I can think to look for.”  
“Stiles, you’re sweet. You don’t have to get me anything. I already feel bad that you’re choosing to stay here for Christmas when you can go home to be with your father.”  
Stiles waved a hand dismissively. “Hogwarts Christmas’s are the best. Besides, I’m not the only one staying here. Pretty much all my friends are here too and my handsome boyfriend. I don’t want him ending up under the mistletoe with some other guy. I’ve gotta stay and protect you.”  
“Because as a werewolf I need protection from a human,” Derek said amused at Stiles reasoning.  
“Exactly. But in all seriousness, I want to stay here. For my friends and for you. My dad is going to be at the Christmas feast so I’ll get to see him.”  
“That will be fun. I enjoy eating with your dad around,” Derek said laughing at the memory of his father showing up at their first date. Stiles scowled.   
“Shut up. That was awful.”  
“Not really. You’ve got the best dad in the world. The only family I have really is my sister Cora and my horrible uncle Peter. One reason why I’m choosing to stay at Hogwarts. Besides, as prefect, I am encouraged to stay here so I can keep an eye on troublemakers like you.” Derek bumped Stiles nose with his own.   
“Hey, I have been a perfect angel lately.” Derek raised an eyebrow. “Ok, maybe not a completely perfect angel but I have been very good since I dated you.”  
Derek laughed. “Yeah you have. I’m actually very surprised.”  
Stiles smiled and snuggled up against Derek some more. “I like you a lot Derek.”  
“I like you a lot too Stiles,” Derek responded with a kiss.   
“What do you want for Christmas?”  
“Stiles, I told you, I have everything that I want. Seriously. I have amazing friends. I have an annoying but amazing boyfriend whose father actually loves me. I have a good relationship with my sister. I have perfect grades. What more could I want?”  
“I don’t know Derek. That’s why I’m asking you,” Stiles said exasperated.  
“Don’t worry about getting me anything then. If you want to then fine. Surprise me. Otherwise, you don’t have to get me anything. I promise,” Derek said shutting Stiles up with a kiss.   
“I’m going to get you something. I don’t know what yet, but you are getting something,” Stiles said stubbornly.   
“Fine,” Derek said signaling the end of that conversation.   
Stiles looked at the time with a sigh. “It’s almost 1 in the morning. I guess I can leave you alone to read and brood in peace.”  
“You don’t have to go you know,” Derek told him. “I have a perfectly good bed over there for you to use if you’d like.”  
“That sounds amazing. I don’t really feel like going anywhere but I didn’t want to ask because I didn’t know if you would want me over or not even though I know you said that I could stay here before but I don’t know. Actually that’s not entirely true. It’s partially true, but not entirely. I’ve sort of been afraid to tell you that I tend to talk in my sleep. I’ve also been told that I snore but I would like to refute that claim despite certain people claiming they have evidence of it.”  
Derek laughed. “That doesn’t surprise me actually. It’s ok though. You won’t bother me. It actually might be nice to have someone else with me in the room for once.”  
Stiles gave him a kiss. “Well tonight you won’t be alone.”  
“I’m still not ready to have sex though,” Derek told him. “I’m not sure why but I’m not ready for that step yet.”  
“Dude, you don’t have to explain yourself. Its cool. Sex or not I really really like you.”  
“Cool,” Derek responded relieved. “But you’re welcome to stay here in bed with me as long as you’d like. I like having you lay beside me.”  
“I suppose I could watch you read some more. Although its so boring it might put me to sleep.”  
Derek laughed as he picked up his book. Sure enough, thirty minutes later, Stiles was snoring. Derek softly chucked and tucked Stiles into bed. Derek looked at him and considered going to the other bed for a second before he heard Stiles mumble something about how he needs to get back into bed and warm him up.   
“Fine. I’ll be your blanket,” Derek replied getting back into bed. Stiles smiled as Derek threw an arm around him. Stiles was comfortable and fit perfectly beside him. Derek had one of the best nights of sleep in years with Stiles in bed with him. Not even Stiles sleep talk and snoring kept him awake. It was actually very comforting in a weird way. When Stiles woke up, he very reluctantly went back to Gryffindor tower.   
“Well well well, our little Stiles has been out all night,” Scott teased when Stiles walked into the room. Stiles flipped him off before getting a change of clothes before going to change in the bathroom.   
“So did you do it,” Isaac asked as Stiles walked into the bathroom.  
“No. He wants to wait. I don’t mind waiting either. It really doesn’t bother me. I really like him.”  
“So you’ve said repeatedly for a couple years now,” Isaac replied.   
“You know you should ask out that crush of yours,” Stiles retaliated which shut Isaac up. “I’m serious.”  
“I don’t care,” Isaac replied.   
Stiles walked over to Derek at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall for breakfast.  
“What’s wrong with you,” Derek asked immediately.   
“Isaac and Scott are two of the biggest stubborn werewolves I have ever met in my life! Besides you of course!”  
Derek rolled his eyes. “They won’t make a move?”  
“Nope. I have tried and tried but they are stubborn fools.”  
“Sounds like someone else I know,” Derek teased.   
“Shut up. Help me get the two of them together. Please favorite wolf?”  
“Fine. I’ll help you. What do you have in mind?”  
“Might as well resort to charm the mistletoe to trap the two of them until they are forced to kiss and when they are forced to kiss, they will realize that their whole secrecy thing was pointless because they both love each other,” Stiles suggested.   
“Might as well. All your other attempts haven’t worked. I’ll get the mistletoe for you,” Derek offered.  
“Great. Could you charm it for me too? I’m still having a little bit of trouble. I don’t know how you can pay attention to Professor Finstock. He can be a pain.”  
Derek laughed. “He’s a nice guy. Ok, he can be a nice guy when he wants to be.”  
“You view him from a professor only view. I have him as a professor, a quidditch coach, and he’s head of Gryffindor house. And he’s friends with my father.”  
Derek laughed. “I’ll help you out some. But there will be no kissing or breaks involved. You are such a horrible distractor.”  
Stiles shrugged. “I’m not ashamed of it. I enjoy distracting you with my lips.”  
The two of them ate and went to work on the mistletoe which was hung in the doorway of their room. While waiting for the two werewolves to show up, Stiles and Derek sat on Stiles bed and waited and talked.   
“Do you think I’m stupid,” Stiles asked randomly.   
“What are you talking about?” Derek ran his hands through Stiles hair as Stiles sat in between his legs leaning his back against him.   
“It takes me a little while longer to understand things than it does for you. I can’t help it. I try though. I try so hard and it is frustrating that things seem to take me a lot longer to understand. I haven’t talked to anyone about this before,” Stiles added after a second.   
Derek kissed the top of Stiles head. “You’re not stupid Stiles. Sometimes some people need more time to process things. You are very clever. I never thought you were stupid. You shouldn’t think it either because you are very smart.” Despite hearing those words, Stiles didn’t believe him. “Look Stiles, I can’t make you believe that you’re not stupid but I am telling you the truth. And if it helps I am here for you. I will help you with anything you need help with. I’ve been helping you too. It doesn’t bother me nor does it make me think any less of you.”  
Stiles nodded, unable to speak due to the lump in his throat. Instead, he took Derek’s free hand in his and kissed it. Derek smiled and kissed the back of Stiles neck.   
“I’m glad you don’t think I’m stupid,” Stiles said after a few minutes of silence. “Really glad. I don’t want you to be stuck with a stupid person.”  
Derek smiled and kissed the top of his head. “No I’m not. I’m stuck with an incredible wizard. One of the best and bravest wizards I’ve ever met.”  
“Yeah you’re right.”  
Derek stopped moving. “They’re coming.”  
Stiles grinned. “Show time.”  
Scott and Isaac ran up the stairs at the same time each trying to beat the other into the room. Stiles and Derek watched them amused as they needed a few seconds to realize that they were unable to pass through the door. Scott cursed. Isaac looked above them.   
“It gets worse,” Isaac told him.  
Scott looked up at the mistletoe. Stiles and Derek attempted to look innocent on the bed, but they didn’t fool the two trapped werewolves.   
“I hate you both right now,” Scott scowled.  
“No you don’t,” Derek smirked.   
Stiles rolled off the bed from laughing so hard. “You might want to protect your boyfriend because once we get in, he’s a dead man,” Isaac growled.   
“Nah, Derek won’t let anything hurt me. He likes me too much,” Stiles said accepting Derek’s hand to help him up. “Hurry up and kiss. You know the rules.”  
Scott looked in Isaac’s direction, unable to look directly in his eyes. “Look, I’ve liked you for a while. Stiles knows that and that is why we are trapped under this mistletoe. I’m sorry if you don’t want to kiss me but I’d like to kiss you if only just to get out from under here. I’m sorry if that is not something that you want to do.”  
Isaac rolled his eyes. “I’m so glad to hear that Scott because I’ve been in love with you for over a year now and I really want to kiss you. Stiles has tried to tell me to ask you out but I’ve been afraid. I know that I’ve smelled and felt things from you but I guess I was afraid of being rejected. I live with you when we’re not here. I didn’t want things to be messed up between us.”  
“Awe,” Stiles said from the bed.   
Both Scott and Isaac flipped him off. Scott leaned forward and captured Isaac’s lips with his own. Stiles cheered. “Finally!”  
The two of them stayed under the mistletoe for several minutes before coming up for air. Both of them walked over to Stiles bed. Stiles squeaked and hid behind his boyfriend.  
“Thanks Stiles,” Scott told him truthfully.   
“Merry Christmas! Derek and I will leave you alone now,” Stiles said pulling Derek out of their room.   
As soon as he was free, Stiles snuck off to Muggle London to buy Derek the perfect gift. He had been doing a lot of research and found something he thought Derek would enjoy.   
Derek looked at him suspiciously when he came to dinner late. “Where have you been? You’ve been gone an awful long time for someone who said they were going for a walk.”  
“I’ve been places,” Stiles replied. It wasn’t a lie so Derek couldn’t call him out on it. “Just don’t ask. I’ve been working on something.”  
Derek raised his eyebrow but didn’t say anything about it. “Ok then. I have to go make my rounds but if you want to chill out in my room while I do that then you can. I know that it might be awkward for you in your room right now with Scott and Isaac.”   
Stiles laughed. “Yeah. It is awkward. I feel like they only stop having sex to go eat. I can’t wait for classes to start back. But I have to run to my room real quick and get some things before I go to your room if that’s alright.”  
Derek nodded, told him the password and went to his room. He quickly wrapped up Derek’s gift and hid it under his bed before grabbing a bag of clothes and toiletries before going to wait in Derek’s room.   
On Christmas Eve, Stiles talked Derek into joining the annual Gryffindor snowball fight. Scott, Issac, and Stiles were not the only Gryffindors who stayed behind. Boyd, Erica and Danny had stayed behind as well. Stiles also talked Lydia and Allison to join in the fun as well. After hours of playing a brutal game of tag with snowballs, they all went inside to dry off before going to eat dinner together. Only a few others outside of their odd group decided to stay for the holidays so there was only one table for Christmas Eve dinner. When dinner was over, all the couples went their own way. Stiles followed Derek into his room with Derek’s Ravenclaw scarf tied tightly around his neck.   
“I hate how you werewolves never get cold,” Stiles pouted collapsing on Derek’s bed. Derek chuckled and laid beside his boyfriend.   
“But there are perks which include warming up their very sweet lover.”   
Stiles allowed Derek to wrap his arms around him. “This is perfect. This is better than Christmas at home could have been. You’re worth it.”  
“I’m glad,” Derek told him.   
The two of them enjoyed each others warmth before falling asleep. Stiles’s body was automatically programmed to wake up early on Christmas. He woke Derek up with a kiss. “Come on Derek. Wake up! It’s Christmas!”  
Derek rumbled and grumbled. “Too early to be awake.”  
“Come on Derek. It’s our first Christmas as a couple. It’s a special day.”  
Derek opened his eyes and his heart melted at the sight of how excited and happy Stiles looked. “Ok, I’m up.”   
At the foot of the bed were their presents from and for each other and from others. Stiles was a little surprised to find his presents there as well.  
“Even the house elves know that we’re dating,” Derek said when Stiles voiced that concern out loud.   
Both of them tore into their presents from everyone else, saving the present that they gave each other for last.  
“I told you that you didn’t have to get me anything,” Derek said giving Stiles a look.  
“That’s where I was the other day,” Stiles admitted. “I had done a lot of research and I found something that I think you might like. I hope that you love it anyway. Please like it.”   
Stiles let Derek open the present that he got for him before Stiles opened his. “Wow,” Derek replied holding up a leather jacket. “This is just wow.”  
Stiles anxiously waited for Derek to say anything else other than the word wow. “So, do you like it or not?”  
Derek leaned over and gave Stiles a long loving kiss. “I love it. Thank you. Thank you so much.”  
“No problem. Now open yours.”  
Stiles opened the gift from Derek. There was a Ravenclaw scarf which was something Stiles liked to steal and there was a love poem written by Derek. “Look, I know that its not fancy or anything, but it sums up my feelings for you. Is it lame?”  
Tears were in Stiles eyes. “This is the most beautiful thing I have ever read. Thank you. And thanks for this scarf. I know that I’m not a werewolf with werewolf senses, but I like smelling you and I love this scarf. You’re the best.”  
Derek hugged Stiles feeling relieved. “Good. Merry Christmas Stiles.”  
“Merry Christmas.”  
When it was time for lunch, Stiles walked out wearing his new scarf much to the distaste of Professor Finstock. “Stilinksi, you’re a Gryffindor not a Ravenclaw.”  
“I know. But this is a special gift from my boyfriend. Hi dad.”  
“Merry Christmas son. Merry Christmas Derek.”  
“Merry Christmas Mr. Stilinksi. It’s good to see you again.”  
Stiles blushed as his father and lover laughed. It was a very merry Christmas indeed.


	4. Sick Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is sick and Derek takes care of him.

January brought lots of snow and sickness. The only ones who were immune to being sick were the werewolves. Derek raised an eyebrow as Stiles took his seat beside him in Charms sniffing.   
“You’re sick,” Derek stated.   
“No I’m not,” Stiles sniffed. “I am perfectly fine. I can’t miss class with my favorite prefect.” Ever since the two of them started dating, they sat with each other during class, although Derek often wondered if that was a good idea because Stiles was distracting in a good way. It worked out well anyway because Stiles didn’t want to sit next to the handsy werewolves.   
“You’ve got a fever and your nose is runny and you’re coughing. I think you should go see Madam Pomphrey,” Derek told him.  
“No,” Stiles replied stubbornly. “I am fine.”  
“Stiles. If you’re sick don’t you think it would be better to go ahead and get checked out so you can get better sooner?”  
“I’m fine Derek,” Stiles told him.  
“You know that I can tell when you’re lying.”  
Stiles looked at him. “Come on. Just leave me alone. I will go if I get worse ok? Promise.”  
“Fine,” Derek told him. “I just want you to go so you can get better because I don’t like seeing you sick and miserable.”  
“I’m jealous that you can’t get sick. Are you sure you’re against biting me?”  
Derek glared at him. “I’m not going to bite you.”  
“Fine,” Stiles huffed. Throughout class he kept coughing and trying to stop his runny nose. After class, Professor Finstock called the Quidditch team to the front. Derek told Stiles he would wait outside.  
“You look awful Stilinski what’s wrong with you?”  
“He’s sick Professor,” Scott answered. “And he won’t go see Madam Pomphrey.”  
“Greenberg. Why did you have to go and get him sick? We have a practice later on today. Stilinksi, do you think that you can handle it?”  
“Of course Professor. I’m not sick.”  
“Yes you are,” his team and professor told him at the same time. “Go to the infirmary.”  
“I don’t see the point,” Stiles muttered. “There are a bunch of people in there. If I go in there I’ll just catch what they have.”  
Professor Finstock sighed. “Stilinksi, this is no time for you to be stubborn. We have a match against Hufflepuff coming up soon and we need all the practice we can get. Listen to your boyfriend and go get a potion to feel better.” After a few more minutes of yelling, he dismissed the team and told Stiles not to show up for practice until he gets better.  
“It’s not fair that you guys don’t get sick,” Stiles whined to Erica, Boyd, Scott, and Isaac. “Derek won’t bite me either.”  
“I would hope he wouldn’t,” Scott said. “Why do you not want to go get better?”  
Stiles shrugged and went to go to Derek. “I overheard everything. Your Professor is right.”  
Stiles snapped. “Look, I don’t like going to the doctor. Healers said that they could help my mother but she died. They lied. I am sorry if that is too hard for you to understand!” Stiles stormed off towards his room. He had never snapped at Derek like that before. Sure they had playful banter but nothing serious like that. Derek was a bit taken aback by the outburst as he was hurt by it. Instead of going after him, he decided to give him some space because he knew he wanted to be alone.   
Scott put a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I forgot he tends to act like this when he’s sick.”  
“I’ve never heard him mention his mom before,” Derek said softly. “I mean other than him saying that its been years since she’s died and that he thinks his dad should move on.”  
“I was there with him when his mom died,” Scott told him. “I was there with him when the doctors said that they would cure her but then she took an unexpected turn for the worst and she died. The only person who he lets take care of him is my mom even though she works at St. Mungos but she wasn’t one of the doctors that promised him that his mom would be fine. My mom has always been like a second mom to him. Stiles is hesitant to get help when he’s sick because of what happened with his mom at the hospital.”  
“I didn’t mean to upset him. I just wanted him to get better,” Derek explained.   
“I think that’s another reason why he wants the bite.”  
“I’m not going to bite him.”  
“I know. I’ve told him the same thing. Maybe go check on him later?” Derek nodded.   
After his classes, he went to Gryffindor tower to check on Stiles but Stiles wasn’t in his bed. The next place he checked was his room, where he found his sick boyfriend asleep in his bed. Derek smiled and stretched out beside Stiles who stirred.  
“Derek?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Sorry about earlier,” Stiles mumbled sleepily before sneezing.   
“It’s ok. Scott told me about what happened with your mom.”  
Stiles attempted to look angry but gave up after a few seconds because he was too drained physically and emotionally to attempt to be angry. “Yeah, well, I know that a cold isn’t the worst thing in the world and most likely won’t kill me but I don’t know. Melissa usually takes care of me when I’m sick and she’s not here. I have heard a lot of people say good things about the healer here, but I don’t know. I haven’t ever been. I just ask Scott to ask his mom to send me stuff to help me feel better and she always does.”  
“Are you saying that in the past 5 years, you’ve never been to the infirmary here,” Derek asked surprised.  
“That would be correct. I guess I should suck it up huh?”  
“I think it would be great if you were to go get a potion to help you feel better but that’s your choice.”  
Stiles sighed. “I’ll go tomorrow. I’m too comfortable to get up right now. I hope you don’t mind me taking over your bed.”  
Derek laughed. “You’ve pretty much taken over my bed every day over the past few weeks. I don’t mind.”  
“Will you stay with me a while? At least till I fall asleep? Then you can go do your homework and whatever,” Stiles asked looking at Derek with puppy dog eyes.  
“I’ll stay,” Derek said kissing his forehead.   
Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and fell asleep within minutes. Instead of getting up to work on his potions paper that was due in a couple weeks, he stayed in bed to take care of his sick boyfriend. In the morning, he escorted Stiles to the hospital wing.   
“I’m sorry dear but I just used up my last potion on Greenberg. I won’t be able to get any for a couple of days. In the meantime, keep him in bed and make sure he drinks plenty of water and gets some rest. That means no quidditch.”  
Stiles let out a whine before Derek escorted him out. “Your room or my room? Actually I’m going to take you to my room. I think you’ll get more rest alone.” Stiles didn’t complain as Derek helped him back into bed. Derek forced him to eat and drink whatever he could keep down.  
“You’d make a good healer,” Stiles mumbled hours later.   
“Thanks but that’s not really what I would like to do,” Derek replied kissing the top of Stiles head.   
“I know. I’m just saying. You are so perfect at everything. You don’t have to take care of me but here you are taking care of me when you could be in class.”  
“It’s a Saturday,” Derek told him smiling. “Although I might consider missing class to take care of you.”  
Stiles grinned. “How about you tell me a story? I need some entertainment in my life since I can’t play Quidditch.”  
“I’ll tell you about what got me interested in Quidditch. When I was younger, before my parents were murdered we as a family used to play Quidditch together in our backyard. We had a large back yard far away from where any muggles could see us. They had me rotate every position before they realized I was only good at being the seeker. I couldn’t keep the goal to save my life. I could never hit one of those dang bluggers either. It was hard for me to balance throwing the quaffle and staying on my broomstick at the same time. I have a scar on my side from where I fell and landed in a pile of thorns.” Stiles laughed. “But seeking was something I was good at doing. When I first came here, I tried out in my first year to be on the team. I may not have been as good as Harry Potter was but I was good so Ravenclaw put me on their team as the seeker. They won more with me on the team than without. I know that I have many options for after Hogwarts, but my biggest goal is to try to go pro. I know I’ve told you that before.”  
“You’re going to make it. You’re so good,” Stiles told him softly.   
“I hope so,” Derek said leaning over to softly kiss Stiles. “How bad are you feeling?”  
“Have you ever had a cold before,” Stiles asked.  
“No. I’ve been a werewolf since I was born. Family genetics are great aren’t they,” Derek mused. “But I guess it has its perks which include getting to take care of my boyfriend without having to worry about getting sick myself. But she said she would most likely have some more potion on Monday. So you just have to stick it out the rest of today and tomorrow before you can get better.”  
“Finstock is probably having a fit,” Stiles moaned. “I should be out there practicing. Why don’t we go watch practice?”  
“No. The last thing you need to do is to go out in the cold and get worse,” Derek told him. Stiles pouted.  
“I hate that you’re right. I really hate that you’re right.” Stiles coughed. “Tell me another story about you.”  
Derek thought about it for a minute before finding a good one. Derek spent the rest of the day and most of Sunday telling Stiles stories about himself.   
Early on Monday morning, Derek escorted Stiles to the hospital wing where he was given a potion to make him feel better. Almost immediately, Stiles felt a change in his body.   
“No more sickness! Sweet,” he told Derek who smiled.  
“Good. You’re kind of a pain in the butt when you’re sick,” Derek told him.  
“Whatever. You know you enjoyed taking care of me. I know I enjoyed having you take care of me,” Stiles told him giving him a kiss. “Thank you Der.”  
Derek took his hand and they went to eat breakfast with Stiles’s friends.


	5. First Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek celebrate their first Valentines day. Background Scott/Isaac.

Hogwarts seemed to turn pink as Valentine’s day drew nearer. “I can’t believe this,” Derek scowled as he removed some love spell some prankster did wrong near the Great Hall. “Valentines day brings out the best and worst in people.”  
“Awe, sour wolf, don’t be so grumpy. It’s a day of love,” Stiles told him with a smile.  
“Whether or not I was dating you I would hate this day,” Derek told him. “Do you know how many people I have heard talk about slipping someone a love potion?”  
Stiles laughed. “Well, I would consider it with you but that’s no longer necessary since I have you.”  
Derek gave him a soft smile. “I would rip your throat out if you had tried to do that with me.”  
“Don’t worry,” Stiles told him. “I am not going to do that.”  
“You don’t need to,” Derek told him. “Sorry for my irritation. I just don’t think people should trick people into loving them.”  
“That’s not always the case,” Stiles reminded him. “But I understand where you’re coming from. Although I’m not going to lie. If those two werewolves hadn’t gotten together when they did I would possibly consider slipping them a love potion.”  
“That wouldn’t surprise me since you love breaking the rules,” Derek told him reaching out for his hand. Stiles happily accepted Derek’s hand in his and walked into the Great Hall for dinner. “And for some reason I really like you.”  
Stiles took his place beside Derek and began eating. “I know this is random but I kind of wish my dad would find someone else. I want him to be happy again. I mean it will be weird seeing him with someone other than my mom but its been years and he deserves to be happy. Am I right?”  
“Yeah. Your dad is a pretty great guy who deserves to be happy,” Derek told him.   
“I’ve thought that him and Melissa would be a great couple,” Stiles admitted after stuffing his face with food. “I wouldn’t object to the two of them getting together. Me and Scott would actually be brothers then which would be awesome.”  
“Do you think that they have feelings for one another,” Derek asked softly.  
Stiles shrugged. “I’m not sure. Although they spend an awful lot of time together. Although that may have a little bit to do with them discussing how much trouble Scott and I get into.”  
Derek laughed. “I can see that.”  
Stiles smiled. “But I do notice a certain chemistry when they are around. Who knows if they’ll ever get the courage to say anything to each other if they feel anything for each other. I don’t know. I just want my dad to be happy.”  
“Yeah,” Derek said not knowing what else to say. Something suspicious was happening at the Slytherin table so he turned around just in time to see someone slip something into someone else’s drink.  
“Excuse me,” Derek told Stiles with an apologetic look. Stiles sighed as Derek went to investigate. Luckily he wasn’t alone for too long as Scott and Isaac sat across from him.   
“Everything alright,” Scott asked watching Derek walk towards the Slytherin table.  
“Lovely. He’s attending to some prefect business involving illegal love potions. He’s a great guy isn’t he?” Stiles turned around to stare at Derek dreamily.   
“Yeah,” Scott told him. “So, what are the two of you doing for Valentine’s day?”  
Stiles shrugged. “I have a few ideas which I haven’t discussed with him but I want to give him the best day ever. I know that it’s not his favorite day, but I want to show him how magical Valentine’s day can be. I get the feeling he hasn’t been shown a lot of love in his life so I want to show him love.”  
“Have the two of you exchanged ‘I love you’s’ yet,” Isaac asked.  
Stiles face turned the same shade of pink as Professor Lockhart’s robes. “No. I don’t want to say it either because of the holiday. I want it to mean something when I hear it from him. I really hope he doesn’t tell me that he loves me which I know sounds weird. I mean we’ve only been dating a few months and what I feel towards him is love but I don’t want either of us to say it to each other because it would be expected on this day. Does that make sense? I want it to come from the heart and not from the holiday. I don’t know if he even feels the same way about me as I do him.”  
“Stiles, how could he not love you,” Scott asked. “You are an incredible guy. If he’s stuck with you this long then he definitely loves you.”  
Stiles shrugged. “I don’t know.”  
“Don’t let your anxiety believe otherwise,” Scott told him gently. “Trust me. He loves you. How could he not?”  
“I can think of a lot of reasons,” Stiles muttered.   
Scott threw a piece of food at his best friend. “He loves you. Stop worrying. I’m sure that he will tell you when he’s ready.”  
Stiles shrugged and purposely changed the subject. “Enough about me. What are the two of your plans for Valentine’s day? Going to Lockhart’s Valentines dance?”  
“Course not,” Isaac told him. “We’ve got plans which involve a lot of sex.”  
“Because you two don’t do that enough on a regular day,” Stiles teased.  
“This is special,” Scott said. “It’s going to be romantic. Also we’re planning on an epic Valentine’s day prank.”  
“You guys are planning a prank and aren’t including me? I am insulted,” Stiles said. “And please don’t say that you didn’t include me because of my boyfriend.”  
“Actually we just came up with the idea today. Do you want to be involved?”  
“Of course. Pranks are apart of my nature. I cannot not be involved.” The werewolves told Stiles their idea. “That is so mean but gonna be so hilarious. I’m in. Definitely in. Of course if they find out, we may be murdered either by the parties involved in the prank or by my boyfriend.”  
“He won’t have to know. He’s not going to be involved in any way,” Scott told Stiles dismissing his fears. “None of us are going to be murdered. I can obliviate this from your memory if you’re gonna say anything.”  
“I’m good at keeping my lips sealed,” Stiles said.  
The two werewolves looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Oh really? Usually you cannot stop talking. Even in your sleep.”  
Stiles blushed. “Yeah, well, in this case my lips are sealed.” Stiles looked back at Derek who was still lecturing the boy who he caught slipping something in another persons cup. “Let’s go do this now. I’m going to tell Derek I’ll see him later.”  
Stiles walked over to the general area where Derek was and waited for Derek to get done with his lecture. When he was done, he talked to Derek as they walked back over to their table. “Look, I like you but I need to go do something with my friends. It’s very important. It’s Quidditch related.”  
Derek knew it was not Quidditch related because he heard everything that they discussed, including what Stiles said about exchanging I love you’s. Derek did love Stiles and had considered whether or not he should say it to Stiles soon, but now he knows its best not to say it on Valentine’s day. Everything Stiles made sense in regards to that. It did break his heart slightly that Stiles didn’t think that Derek was capable of loving him. If Derek called him out on the lie, then he would possibly figure out he overheard everything else so Derek decided against it. “Ok. Have fun.”  
Stiles was relieved that Derek seemed to believe him even though it was slightly fishy that he did because Derek could always tell when he lied. However, he decided to forget about that and kissed him. “You’re the best Der.”  
Derek smiled and gave him another kiss before going back to his food. Stiles ran to catch up with his friends at the door. “Lets go!!!”  
The three of them went to the Room of Requirement where they were assured complete privacy and spent hours laughing as they worked on their elaborate prank. It took them longer than usual to work on because they couldn’t stop laughing when they imagined how the prank would be received.   
“This gives me another reason to look forward to Valentine’s Day,” Stiles said wiping away his tears. “I hope Derek still likes me after this. You know he’ll know it’s us.”  
“This is actually quite tame compared to most of the things we’ve done,” Scott reminded him.   
“That’s actually true. And unlike the other pranks, they will never know its us.”   
The three of them walked back to their common room looking as unsuspicious as possible. They ran into Derek who was making his prefect rounds.   
“Hey,” Derek told the three of them picking up on their racing heartbeats. Scott and Isaac made a quick getaway. “That’s not suspicious.”  
“What are you up to,” Stiles asked changing the subject.  
“Rounds. Why?”  
“I was just thinking maybe we could go for a romantic fly around the Quidditch field?”  
Derek smiled, feeling inclined to give Stiles as much as he wanted to show through his actions that he had strong loving feelings towards him. “That sounds really nice actually. It’s been a while since the two of us flew together.”  
Stiles was relieved that he said yes. The two of them went outside after Derek got his broom. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek from behind as he flew around. Derek pointed out names of stars to Stiles as they flew.   
“I am lucky to be dating the smartest guy here,” Stiles said hugging Derek a little tighter from behind. Derek put one of his hands on top of Stiles’. If anytime was a good time to confess his love it would be right then but Derek couldn’t get the words out of his mouth. Everything felt perfect at the moment. Stiles was so close to him and they were flying over the castle looking at the stars. Derek felt Stiles lips brush against his neck.   
“Not that I’m not enjoying this but I think we should head back in here in a little bit before I get sick again,” Stiles said, his breath tickling Derek’s ear.  
“Sounds good to me,” Derek said slightly disappointed. The two of them went inside.   
“I think I’m going to sleep in my room tonight. I have to discuss things with my friends.”  
Derek could smell awkwardness coming from Stiles and wondered if he was going to break up with him soon. “Ok. See you later.”  
Derek started to walk off without a kiss. Stiles frowned and stopped him. “Derek, you’re forgetting something.”  
“What,” Derek asked slightly annoyed, slightly tired.  
Stiles pulled him close to him and kissed him lovingly. “A kiss from me. The highlight of your day.”  
Derek smiled. “You’re right. I’ll see you tomorrow I guess.”  
Stiles nodded before kissing him again. “You will. I could never miss class!”  
Derek raised an eyebrow. Stiles was definitely up to something. Stiles had a feeling that Derek was about to question him so he quickly ran into the common room and up the stairs.   
“I think Derek knows I’m up to something,” Stiles said out of breath.   
“Of course he does. He’s Derek,” Isaac replied trying to repress his laugh at how out of breath Stiles was.   
“I think he seemed a bit upset when I told him I would be sleeping in here too. But who knows what I’m likely to say in my sleep. I don’t trust myself to be around him right now no matter how good sleeping with him makes me feel.”  
“Valentine’s Day is only in a couple days so I think you can survive a couple nights without him,” Danny said thinking that Stiles was talking about how Derek suspected that he was planning an awesome day for the two of them after classes ended.   
“Maybe,” Stiles said with a laugh.   
Friday morning, Stiles walked into the great hall and was almost blinded by all the pink. “Dang Lockhart,” he muttered as he searched for his boyfriend.   
Derek was sitting at the Gryffindor table alone. Stiles smiled and went to join him for breakfast. “Hey my favorite boyfriend in the entire world.”  
Derek smiled as Stiles sat beside him and kissed him. “Happy Valentines Day Stiles. I got you a little something but you’ll have to wait for the mail to come.”  
“Aw, you big softie. I told you that you didn’t have to get me anything. Having you is enough for Valentines day,” Stiles replied with a grin.  
Derek smiled his special smile for Stiles as he inhaled extra anxiety and excitement coming from the shorter man. “Do I want to know what you’re planning today? I don’t mean in terms of our Valentine’s special date either. I know that you and Scott and Isaac are up to something. I suspect that is the reason you haven’t wanted to be around me much lately.”  
Stiles turned a nice shade of pink. “Don’t worry about that. Isn’t this crazy. It’s too much pink.”  
“Yeah, Lockhart went all out.”   
Scott and Isaac sat across from them a couple seconds later. “Good morning you lovely people,” Scott said grinning widely.   
Derek smelled impatient anxiety and excitement coming from both werewolves. “Ok, whatever it is that the three of you are up to, I hope that it isn’t going to be harmful or illegal.”  
“Don’t worry. It is not illegal. However we cannot guarantee that no one will get hurt. We cannot control how people react to things,” Scott said unable to stop smiling.   
Derek shook his head. Those three were so stubborn. The mail came and Stiles got his card from Derek which included a picture of the two of them at Christmas with their arms around each other and Derek leaning in to kiss Stiles on the cheek.   
“Thanks,” Stiles told Derek as he pecked his cheek. The two couples headed to class when it was time. Derek’s anxiety increased slightly because he noticed all of their excitement seemed to increase.   
“Are you not going to give your boyfriend a hint of what to expect,” Derek whispered as he took his seat beside Stiles whose leg was bouncing up and down in anticipation. Scott shot him a wink.   
“Nope. You’ll see in a minute.”  
Professor Finstock entered and sat on his desk. “Valentine’s day is a day that should not exist in this messed up world.” He went on a rant for about eighteen minutes while most of the Gryffindor’s laughed. Most of them knew that the reason he was so bitter about Valentines day was because he found his girlfriend cheating on him on that day and it was a horrible reminder. Scott and Stiles shared a look. When was he going to find that card? Seconds later, Finstock looked at his desk behind him and held up a card which was attached to a present. It was a howler programmed to go off twenty minutes into class starting.   
“DEAR PROFESSOR FINSTOCK! I THOUGHT TODAY WOULD BE THE PERFECT DAY TO CONFESS MY UNDYING LOVE FOR YOU. I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU. YOU ARE DEFINILTEY THE SEXIEST MAN AT HOGWARTS. I LOVE GETTING TO PLAY ON YOUR TEAM AND THIS YEAR I WILL MAKE SURE THAT WE WIN FOR YOU. SOMETIMES I LIKE TO WATCH YOU WHEN YOU SHOWER BECAUSE I LOVE WATCHING YOU IN ALL YOUR NAKED GLORY. WHENEVER I NEED TO FIND A RELEASE WHEN JACKING OFF I ALWAYS PICTURE YOUR HANDSOME FACE. I HOPE YOU CAN RETURN YOUR DYING LOVE FOR ME. I MEAN SURELY YOU DO LOVE ME OR ELSE WHY WOULD YOU ALWAYS PICK ON ME. LOVE GREENBERG. P.S. I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY GIFT.”  
Scott, Stiles, Danny, Issac, Boyd, Erica, were all bent over laughing as silently as they could be. Derek looked at Stiles unable to hide his grin. This had them written all over it.   
“Do I want to know what’s in the box,” he whispered to Stiles whose face was now covered in tears. Derek couldn’t help but find the situation funny despite it being horrible.  
“No you don’t but you’ll see anyway,” Stiles whispered softly in Derek’s ear.   
Derek looked at him and burst out laughing. It was his outburst that caused everybody else to laugh as well. Everyone except for Greenburg whose face matched his Gryffindor scarf.   
Finstock raised his eyebrow before warily opening the box. “Ok, Greenberg, what the heck is this?”  
Greenberg opened his mouth but had a hard time getting words to get out. Scott answered for him. “It looks like a sex toy Professor. You know, I wondered what happened to that. I’ve been looking for it everywhere!”  
“McCall, too much information,” Finstock yelled. “And yes I can see that it’s a sex toy. I’m not blind or an idiot. I meant why did he send me something like this? You know what, I am going to let you all go. Just go and enjoy your love. Except for you Greenberg. You’re never going to get love. I know that having crushes on Professors isn’t uncommon but it’s not right to send them a note like this.”  
“But Professor, I didn’t,” Greenberg started.  
Professor shut him up. “Just go. All of you go.”   
Everyone got up to leave. Once they were back in Gryffindor tower, Scott, Isaac, Stiles and Derek collapsed on the couch and the three pranksters started laughing all over again. Even Derek joined in.   
“You guys are awful!”   
“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy that Derek,” Stiles said soaking Derek’s cloak in tears.   
“I will admit that was hilarious. So inappropriate but hilarious.” Derek looked at Stiles and couldn’t believe how much he loved that silly guy.   
“I had no idea he would cancel class,” Stiles said happily. Derek shook his head as he wiped away some of Stiles tears.  
“I’m sure if you knew that, you would have pulled a stunt like this years ago,” Derek replied amused.  
“You’re right.”   
It wasn’t long before the whole school knew what happened and it was all anyone could talk about. Finstock made sure that Greenberg was banned from the dance that night which he couldn’t skip out on as he was one of the chaperones.   
After classes were done for the day, Stiles was ready to celebrate Valentine’s day with Derek. He led Derek to the room of requirement where he had a nice meal all laid out including flowers and lots of chocolate and a couple new books for his boyfriend. “Nothing fancy but I did manage to get some butterbeer.”  
Derek pulled Stiles in for a nice long kiss. “Thank you Stiles.”  
“You’re welcome. I also wrote you a nice long note which I think you should read after I go to sleep.”  
Derek was curious but ok’d that. The two of them ate and drank happily while squeezing in as many kisses as possible. Stiles flicked his wand and music started. “I know that you’re not the public dance type so I thought we could dance here in private. Just me and you. If that’s ok.”  
Derek nodded and led them in a dance. Hearing Stiles heartbeat next to his was pure bliss. After a half dozen songs, Stiles apologized for his distance lately. “I was worried there for a bit that you thought I didn’t want to be with you anymore. I didn’t realize how much I enjoyed sleeping next to you every night until I wasn’t. I just didn’t trust myself not to spill the details. You might have judged or coitized me. Although to be fair, that’s a part of who I am and that’s not going to change.”  
“I don’t want you to change who you are for me Stiles. I like you for how you are no matter what. You’re hilarious. You’ve actually brought so much laughter and joy into my life and I am forever grateful for that,” Derek said before kissing Stiles neck softly.   
“And you’ve helped me with my grades but that’s not the only reason I fell for you,” Stiles told him. He was dying to tell Derek how he felt, but he was too chicken and wanted it to not sound superficial like he was only saying it because it was the day of love.   
Derek smiled. “I know. I am a handsome guy with good Quidditch skills and a good muscular body. How could you not fall for me?”  
Stiles laughed as he inhaled Derek’s scent. “I do wish that I didn’t have to compete against you in Quidditch. It is so hard to be competing against each other. It’s also hard not to stare at you as you fly around me.”  
Derek laughed. “Happy Valentine’s day Stiles. Thanks for giving me an amazing day.”  
“Thanks for being an amazing boyfriend.”   
The two of them stayed in the room of requirement a while longer before going back to Derek’s room. As Stiles fell asleep beside him, Derek picked up the note from the bedside table and read it.   
Derek Hale, I just wanted to say thank you for everything. You have been the best boyfriend ever. You’ve also been my only boyfriend so it’s not like I’ve had a lot to compare you to but still even if I had other boyfriends, you would still be the best boyfriend in the entire world. Your eyes fill me with happiness whenever I’m having a bad day. Your hand touching me always brings me back to reality after a bad panic attack which is amazing. I have been wanting to tell you that I love you for a while. Maybe it’s not the best that I’m telling you in a note, but I am afraid of telling you that I love you. I didn’t want to say it out loud for a while because it was close to Valentine’s day and today is Valentine’s Day and I didn’t want you to think I was saying it just because it’s the day of love. Part of me also was afraid that maybe you didn’t feel the same way about me. I almost told you that I loved you when we went out flying the other night. It was the perfect setting and the perfect moment but I chickened out. I’m not telling you this to pressure you into telling me those three words. If you don’t feel love towards me right now then that’s ok I guess. I still want to be with you. I just hope that one day you will fall in love with me because I am an incredible person. I may not always be the easiest person to love but I am very lovable. I love you Derek Hale. Happy Valentine’s Day. Here’s to hopefully many more. <3 Stiles.  
Derek’s heart stopped as he read that last part. He kissed the top of Stiles’s head. “I love you Stiles.”  
Stiles opened his eyes. “Is this real or am I dreaming?”  
“It’s real you dork,” Derek replied pinching him. “I also knew that you weren’t really asleep.”  
Stiles grinned. “I just wanted to get you to hurry up and read the letter.”  
Derek chuckled. “It was very sweet and I’m glad you told me. I feel the same way about you.”  
Stiles grinned and pulled him in for a kiss.


	6. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek have sex for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with writing smut. It makes me slightly uncomfortable. However I wanted to do a chapter where they discuss having their first time and its more implied than written and I hope that will still be ok.

Derek grew frustrated the more Stiles spent the night in his bed. It wasn’t as if he didn’t enjoy Stiles’s body next to his, it was the opposite. When he first told Stiles he wasn’t ready for sex, it was not the complete truth. When he was younger and doing research on werewolves he discovered that whoever a werewolf chose to have sex for the first time, it would bind them to that person for life as their mate. Derek didn’t mind having Stiles for a mate, he actually enjoyed the thought of it, however he didn’t want Stiles to feel burdened to accept that decision. Derek looked down at Stiles who was snoring softly on his chest. He knew they both wanted to have sex with each other and it was so difficult for Derek to keep his hands to himself especially after seeing Stiles naked several times. Slowly he got out of bed to get dressed. As much as it killed him to, he was going to go talk to Scott to get some advice since Scott knew him best. Talking to Noah would not be an option. Gathering his wand and pride, Derek set off for Gryffindor tower. It was late in the morning so he was sure that Scott would be up. The type of up that Scott was was something that Derek didn’t want to think about. After giving the password, he walked into the common room spotting Scott alone which was rare.  
“Hey Derek. What’s up,” Scott asked sensing the werewolf walk up behind him.  
“I know that we don’t often have one on one talks but I really would like to speak with you about something,” Derek said nervously.   
Scott chuckled because he has rarely seen Derek nervous. “Trouble in paradise? I’m not going to suggest you stay with Stiles if you don’t love him anymore but just don’t break his heart. He’s a special guy and he really loves you.”  
“I don’t want to break up with Stiles. But I do want to speak with you about Stiles and I suppose it would be considered trouble. I’m coming to talk to you because you’re a werewolf and you’ve been having a lot of sex with Isaac. Did you ever hesitate to have sex with him because of the whole mating thing?” Derek was unable to look at Scott while he was proposing his question because he felt slightly embarrassed.   
“Are you asking me because you don’t want Stiles as a mate for life or you’re scared that Stiles won’t want you as a mate for life,” Scott asked, although he had a feeling he knew the answer but he had to ask for clarification purposes.   
“The second reason. We’re only about sixteen years old. I don’t want him to be bonded to me because what if he gets tired of me?”  
“Wow, I didn’t think of you as the insecure type,” Scott said seriously.   
Derek sighed. “Well, I am thinking about all the possibilities. What made you want to have sex with Isaac?”  
“Because he’s sexy. I also love him. But in all seriousness, we both talked about it before we actually had sex though. I know that we’re young but as we were talking we both told each other that we don’t think we would be able to have feelings like these for other people. We were ok with being bonded with each other for life. I actually believe we both had strong feelings for each other because we were meant to be mates. Talk to Stiles. He really loves you.”  
“Out of curiosity has he ever mentioned this to you? Has he ever talked to you about the two of us never having sex?”   
“He’s mentioned that the two of you haven’t had sex and he was ok with waiting as long as you wanted. For a werewolf you seem to underestimate how strong his feelings are for you,” Scott teased.  
Derek scowled. “I know how strong his feelings are for me. I love him more than anything. I’d die for him.”   
“Awe,” Scott teased. “But in all seriousness, talk to him. He actually doesn’t know about the whole mating thing.”  
“That answers my next question. I’ve been wondering if he has known about it or not. I kinda think that’s where part of my insecurity has come from. If he knew about the act of us having sex will bring us together as mates for life then that’s why he was so cool about not having sex.”  
“Well, I honestly don’t think he knows about it. What I do know is that he is crazy about you. It’s kind of annoying really. He always smells in love or aroused.”  
Derek chuckled. “Can we keep this conversation to ourselves? Please?”  
“Of course,” Scott told him seriously. “I’m glad you came to talk to me.”  
“I’m glad I could find you not in Isaac,” Derek responded with a smirk.  
“Ha-ha. Hilarious. He’s in the shower. Although I think the shower is pointless as we have to be at Quidditch practice in a little while. You might go wake up sleeping beauty and remind him of that.”  
Derek laughed. “Good luck guys. You’re going to need all the practice you can get. Maybe I should let Stiles sleep in and have that conversation with him.”  
Scott laughed. “Oh Derek, that’s hilarious. You can and should talk to him after we crush you guys tomorrow. We deserve the cup.”  
“And you don’t think we have worked equally as hard to earn that cup?”  
Isaac entered the room feeling the friendly rivalry. “Ok, enough. Go away Derek and drag Stiles’s sleeping butt to the field in about 20 minutes.”  
“Good morning to you too,” Derek replied with a smile before leaving. When he arrived back in his room, Stiles was already awake and dressed.   
“It’s too early for you to feel annoyed,” Derek responded feeling his annoyance.   
“I am annoyed because when I woke up, my handsome boyfriend was gone,” Stiles whined.   
“You’re so needy,” Derek teased walking over to Stiles and giving him a kiss. “I love you though.”  
Stiles grinned. “I love you too. As much as I would love to stay here and kiss you, I have got to get to practice. Last time I was late, Professor Finstock almost had a stroke. You know my dad is going to come to the game on Saturday. I’m excited about that. I want to win for him.”  
“Emotional manipulation, nice,” Derek said with a laugh.   
“I’m not trying to manipulate you. I’m just being honest,” Stiles told him kissing his cheek. “Love you. Gotta go.”  
Derek scowled as Stiles left the room. Derek busied himself with school work while his boyfriend was practicing with the team.   
“Good job everyone,” Professor Finstock told everyone after a grueling three hour practice. “Hit the showers.”  
Stiles ran to the showers immediately. It was almost time for lunch with his favorite werewolf.   
“Stiles,” Scott called out. “I need to talk to you.”  
Stiles waited impatiently for Scott to catch up to him. “Can you make this fast? I want to have lunch with Derek.”  
“Has Derek talked to you about something?”  
“No. We didn’t have much of a chance to talk this morning? Why are you asking? Is something wrong? Is he going to break up with me?”  
“Stiles, no. Calm down. You just have to talk to Derek and find out what he wants to talk to you about.”   
Instead of getting ready for a shower, Stiles ran to the castle and searched for Derek. Derek was in the Great Hall eating. A sweaty Stiles sat beside him out of breath.   
“Did you skip a shower,” Derek asked trying not to inhale Stiles’s scent.   
“Scott said that you had to talk to me about something,” Stiles replied nervously tapping his foot.   
Derek sighed. “We do need to talk but it’s nothing bad. I mean it depends on how you view it. It could be a good thing.”  
“Dude, stop being vague. I am freaking out here!”  
“Well, you don’t need to. I am not breaking up with you so you can relax,” Derek replied giving him a kiss. “I love you. If you want to, we can talk after you shower and eat.”  
Stiles took a deep breath and let it out. “Ok. I trust you.”  
“Stiles, I love you so much,” Derek responded knowing that Stiles was lying.   
Stiles nodded. “Yeah. I am going to go take a shower. I think I may smell pretty bad right now.”  
Derek laughed. “I wasn’t going to comment on that.”  
“Mean,” Stiles teased with a laugh.   
Derek smiled as Stiles ran to take a shower. Derek stayed so he could eat with Stiles when Stiles cleaned up. About half an hour back, a clean Stiles sat beside him and devoured the food in front of him.   
“You hungry,” Derek teased.   
Stiles blushed. “Come on. I’m hungry. Professor worked us hard.” Stiles was shoving food in his mouth like he hadn’t eaten in days. “Besides, when I’m done eating, I can drag your little werewolf butt to your room and you can talk to me about whatever it is you want to talk about.” True to his word, Stiles finished quickly before dragging Derek to Derek’s room so they could have some privacy.   
“Ok, I know you know that I’ve been feeling anxious. Am I being annoying? Do you want space or whatever? If it’s getting hard for you with me sleeping in here with you every night then I am ok with going back to my room. I mean I will be sad and all but…”  
“Stiles, shut up! I mean that in a polite way. You are not annoying me. I actually want to talk to you about sex.”  
“Dude, is the reason why you haven’t wanted to have sex because you don’t know how to have sex? That would actually make no sense because you’re an expert on everything.”  
“Stiles. No. I wanted to talk to you about the reason why I haven’t wanted to have sex. It’s not like I haven’t wanted it. You’re so attractive and I want to be with you so bad, but there is a reason. Please don’t interrupt me and don’t take what I say the wrong way. Wait until I tell you everything before you say anything or else you would maybe take things the wrong way. Ok?” When Stiles nodded, Derek took a deep breath before beginning. “Being a werewolf isn’t exactly easy. I mean that’s obvious. We are different in so many ways for obvious reasons but something you don’t know is that when we have sex for the first time we become bonded to that person as a mate for life.” Stiles opened his mouth to speak but Derek put his hand over it. “No. Not yet. I haven’t wanted to have sex with you because I am not sure if you would want to be my mate. I don’t want you to think that it wasn’t because I wouldn’t want you as a mate. Actually I love you so deeply that I would love having you as a mate. I know that we’re young and everything but I haven’t wanted to have you mated to me when there may be a possibility that you might want to explore other options. But I love you and would love to have you as my mate.”  
Stiles looked at Derek with a raised eyebrow. “Are you done? Can I speak now?”  
“Yeah,” Derek responded sitting down on the edge of his bed. “I think I’ve said everything that I want to say.”  
Stiles took a deep breath and walked towards Derek, pushing the taller man back on the bed, giving him a kiss as he laid on top of him.   
“I didn’t know all that about the sex and mating thing,” Stiles told Derek after a few minutes of kissing. “But I would love to be your mate. I’m not saying that just to have sex with you either. I don’t think, actually I know for a fact I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else. My parents knew they were right for each other when they were fifteen.”  
Derek smiled. “So, what you’re saying is that you’re ok with being my mate.”  
“Of course. Yeah. Definitely,” Stiles replied honestly. Derek smiled, feeling relieved because he knew that Stiles wasn’t lying. “So now we got that obstacle out of the way, when do we do the deed?”  
Derek blushed. “I don’t know.”  
“Tonight?”  
“Can’t. I’ll be worn out from practice,” Derek answered.   
Stiles sighed. “You can skip practice.”  
“No. I can’t. You know that.”  
“I know,” Stiles replied giving him a kiss. “I love you. We’re still going to beat you though.”  
Derek laughed. “In your dreams.”  
“How about we wait until after the game,” Stiles suggested. “It would work out for both of us.”  
“That is actually a good idea,” Derek told him. “Ravenclaw can take the cup and you can take my virginity and become my mate. That will be the best day ever.”  
“In your dreams my favorite werewolf. I love you and can’t wait to crush you again.”  
Derek laughed and wrapped his arms around the love of his life. “We’ll see.”  
Derek felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulder after his confession. In the next few days leading up to the game, he didn’t get to see Stiles as much because both of them had practice at different times and sometimes it lasted till late and night. Stiles had been so tired that he hadn’t even had the energy to come sleep in Derek’s room with him which made him sad but he understood.   
On the day of the game, they ate breakfast together and wished each other good luck. Mr. Stilinksi walked over to the couple and wished them good luck. “Derek my loyalty is with the Gryffindors because I am a former Gryffindor and my son is playing but I hope you give them a run for their money today.”  
“Will do my best sir,” Derek told him winking at his boyfriend. “I hope you enjoy the game. I should go get ready. I’ll make sure to be there after you lose.”  
Stiles smiled as he rolled his eyes. “I love you.”  
“Love you too.” Derek kissed Stiles before heading out.  
“I’m glad to see you so happy son. Your mom would just love Derek. I wish she was here to see you this happy,” Noah said putting an arm around his son.   
“It’s ok for you to move on dad. Mom wouldn’t want you to be miserable because she’s no longer here.”  
“I don’t know if I’m ready yet. I have considered it but I’m not sure if I’m not ready right now.”  
“Ok dad. I just don’t want to get married before you even start dating again,” Stiles told him.  
“Wait, you’re not trying to tell me you’re getting married are you,” Noah asked shocked.  
“No dad. Of course not. Don’t go crazy. I’m not getting married but I know for a fact that Derek is the one for me,” Stiles said grinning. “I love him. A lot. I love him a lot. Would you mind if he came to visit us over the summer?”  
“Of course. I like Derek. He’s been a good influence on you.”  
Stiles rolled his eyes. “I don’t love him cuz he’s as you say a good influence on me. I love him because he’s a great guy who happens to appreciate me for my mischievous ways.”  
“Have you told him your real name,” Noah asked raising an eye brow.   
“No. Besides, I prefer Stiles. Anyway, wish us luck because we’re going to need it. I think Derek is determined to beat us.”  
“You know that I am team Gryffindor all the way. Please win. I have a nice little wager going with Chris Argent.”  
Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m going to go now dad. I’ll see you after we win.”  
Stiles joined his team in the changing room. “Tonight is the night,” he told Scott.   
“You are excited,” Scott commented with a smile. “Are you a little nervous that you are going to be bonded with Derek for life?”  
“No actually. Well, actually yeah. It’s more of an excited nervous than a nervous nervous though. I never thought I would find anyone who would want me as a life partner. And it’s Derek freaking Hale.”  
Scott smiled at his friend. “You’re lucky.”  
“How come you never told me about the sex thing?”  
Scott shrugged. “Didn’t really ever come up. I mean I could have told you but I figured it would have been better for Derek to tell you. I’ve known that he thought you would freak out if you knew the truth or that you would think that he wouldn’t want you as a mate.”  
“But I do now that I know all of that and I would happily be his mate. I will happily become his mate.”   
“Did you tell your father?”  
“No. There are things he doesn’t need to know like his son losing his virginity to the hottest guy here means that he’s bonded to him for life,” Stiles replied changing into his Quidditch robes.   
The two of them had to stop talking because Professor Finstock blew his whistle to begin his fifteen minute pregame speech. Stiles and Scott shared an equally bored but amused look. Finstock made sure to stay as far away from Greenburg as possible. The only reason he was even allowed on the team after the Valentine’s incident was because they hadn’t been able to find a replacement as good as him. It killed Finstock but his need to win was more important than avoiding Greenburg.   
As the game started, Noah Stilinski sat anxiously with Chris Argent and Melissa McCall who showed up unknowingly to Scott to surprise him.   
It was an intense game. Stiles kept blocking almost every goal. Derek hovering near him didn’t do anything to help because it was hard to focus on the game with his boyfriend saying sexual stuff to him. Stiles’ face turned redder than his robes and he tried to focus on the game and not the things that Derek promised him he would do afterword’s. Stiles couldn’t wait. Unfortunately, the werewolves on the Gryffindor team could hear what Derek was saying due to their super hearing.   
Scott flew towards Derek. “Dude, stop distracting our Keeper! It’s unprofessional. And does your uncle know how much of a filthy mouth you have?”  
“What can I say? I learned from the best,” Derek replied with a wink at Scott. Stiles scowled and flipped Scott off.   
“Just go away Scott!”   
Scott rolled his eyes. The game went on for several hours and ended very close but Gryffindor swooped in and caught the snitch just before Derek could. In the stands, Melissa was laughing as Chris grudgingly handed over some galleons to Noah.   
“Let’s go see our boys,” she said linking her arm with Noah who blushed.   
“I’m really glad that you could come. I know that Scott will be happy to see you.”  
“I’m glad that you arranged for me to have some time off. I would like to know where you have in mind for that week you got me off,” she told him taking his hand in hers. “Do you want to tell the boys or wait?”  
“I’d like to wait and see how our date goes first,” Noah replied with a smile.  
“I know it will be great,” Melissa told him.  
Scott was surprised to see his mom. He ran over and hugged her despite his sweatiness. Melissa laughed. “I love you too son.”  
“I know that I’ve written you but Isaac and I are together now. I hope that’s ok. I know that you told me that you were happy but I just wanted to say that out loud,” Scott rambled. Stiles rolled his eyes as he watched their exchange. Stiles also noticed that his father had a happy look on his face which was slightly suspicious because it wasn’t a happy that his son won the game look.   
Derek walked over to Stiles before Stiles could walk to his father. “Congratulations Stiles.”  
Stiles pulled Derek in for a kiss. “I know that this game was amazing and winning feels great, but I’m not as happy about that as I am knowing that by the end of the night I’m going to be yours for life. Priorities.”  
Derek laughed and squeezed Stiles hand. “Priorities. I wasn’t just trying to distract you when I said all those things earlier. I really meant I would do those things to you and with you if you would want to.”  
“Dude, I’m adventurous. We can try anything once at least. Ok, not anything. We can discuss it later,” Stiles replied wrapping his arms around his favorite werewolf. “I love you though. More than anything.”  
“I love you too,” Derek said kissing the tip of Stiles’s nose. Noah walked over and cleared his throat.   
“Boys,” he said trying to sound stern but didn’t succeed.   
“Mr. Stilinksi,” Derek greeted with a handshake. “Glad you came.”  
“You played well. Both of you. I’m proud of you both,” Noah said giving his son a hug. Derek was surprised when Noah hugged him but accepted it with a smile. Stiles beamed and radiated happiness and slight horniness. Derek rolled his eyes but he felt equally as happy. Derek watched as Stiles told his dad about a lot of things that have happened over the past few days. Noah wouldn’t be a bad father in law. Seeing their relationship made Derek’s heart swell and made him impatient to become a member of their family. Whether or not it was entirely legal, Derek wanted to marry Stiles one day. They would wait till they were well out of Hogwarts though. After some time, he finally managed to wrangle Stiles from his father after making plans to have dinner together at the Three Broomsticks with Melissa, Scott, and Isaac.   
Derek followed Stiles into the Gryffindor changing rooms. “I know that I shouldn’t be here but I am looking forward to having a nice dessert tonight,” Derek whispered, briefly kissing Stiles ear before leaving. Stiles whimpered when he left because a problem happened. Scott howled with laughter.  
Stiles scowled and shoved him. “Shut up.”  
After showering, he went to meet Derek who was waiting in the stands with his father and Melissa. Scott and Isaac would be a few minutes late because they decided to fool around in the shower. Once they arrived, they went to a lovely dinner together. Scott was too busy trying to feel up his boyfriend, his senses were not focused on his mom’s or Noah’s like Derek’s were. Derek suspected it out after the game but sitting and having dinner with them all confirmed his senses that the two of them had gotten together. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Stiles or not. Stiles would be thrilled, but it wasn’t his news to spill.   
To Stiles, the dinner lasted an eternity. He just wanted to get back to the castle and have some quality time with his boyfriend. Derek gave his hand a gentle squeeze, sensing his impatience. When the dinner was over, they went their separate ways. Stiles and Derek went to Derek’s room. Both were nervous but excited. On the way back to the castle, they decided to talk about what they wanted to do when they got to the room so they could save time from having to talk about it when they got to their room. When they got to the room, they were ready to engage in sex. Derek discovered some of Stiles most sensitive places as they went through with what they had planned and he made mental notes of the places he kissed or touched that sent Stiles into ecstasy. Their plans changed slightly because they found out their likes and dislikes pretty quickly. Afterword’s, Stiles collapsed, half on top of his boyfriend, covered in sweat.   
“Dude, that was so much better than winning the Quidditch game. Seriously,” Stiles said giving Derek a kiss on his chest.   
Derek laughed because he knew that he was being truthful. “It was pretty incredible. If I had known it would have been this good I would have suggested that we do this sooner.”  
Stiles yawned. “I actually think that waiting as long as we did made this experience more special.”  
“I agree. I love you Stiles,” Derek said with a yawn. “I don’t regret a single moment I’ve spent with you. I only wish we had been friends and talked to each other longer than we did.”  
“Well, you had no place in a group of troublemakers like us,” Stiles said referring to him and Scott.   
Derek kissed the top of Stiles head before falling asleep shortly.


End file.
